GN-001REII Gundam Exia Repair II
The GN-001REII Gundam Exia Repair II (aka Gundam Exia Repair II, Exia Repair II, Exia R2) is the repaired and upgraded version of the GN-001RE Gundam Exia Repair. Appearing in Mobile Suit Gundam 00 season 2, it is piloted by Setsuna F. Seiei. Technology & Combat Characteristics For the final battle against the Innovators, the reborn Celestial Being deployed all usable mobile suits they have, including the Exia Repair II (aka Exia R2). Built from the wreckage of the Exia Repair by a team of mechanics led by Ian Vashti, the Exia R2 incorporated the latest technology and is more powerful than its predecessors.Gundam.Info's Gundam MS Movie Files: GN-001REII Gundam Exia Repair II (from Mobile Suit Gundam 00)Gundam 00 Japanese Official Website ProfileHG00 1/144 GN-001REII Gundam Exia Repair II model kit manual'Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Data Archives' Book The GN Particles' transmission routes within the Gundam's body are revised, and the light purple-colored GN Cables on the exterior of the original Exia and Exia Repair are now mostly stowed in the Exia R2's armor.MG 1/100 GN-001 Gundam Exia model kit manual These cables facilitate the supply of tremendous amount of GN Particles, and thus energy, to each part of the Gundam instantaneously, and are also used for attitude control due to the GN Particles' mass reduction effect. The internalization of these cables in Exia R2 resolves the defense-related concerns regarding their previously exposed placements. The Exia R2 also has enhanced mobility as additional thrusters are installed on various parts of its body. In terms of armaments, the Exia R2 has a pair of GN Vulcans, a GN Shield, two GN Beam Sabers and a GN Sword Kai.'Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Archives Second Season' Book'Dengeki Data Collection - Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Second Season' Book Despite Exia R2 only having three swords instead of the original Exia's seven, its overall attack power is enhanced thanks to the GN Sword Kai, a powered up version of the original Exia's GN Sword. Like the original Exia, the Exia R2 has an "Over Boost Mode" that temporarily boosts its capabilities. During emergency, the Trans-Am System can be activated, enhancing its thrust and defensive capabilities, as well as increasing its output by threefold for a limited period of time. A damaged Exia R2 was recovered after the battle, but its GN Drive was damaged beyond repair. Mobile Suit Gundam 00V: Battlefield Record Chapter 10 It was then repaired into the GN-001REIII Gundam Exia Repair III, powered by a particle storage tank.Mobile Suit Gundam 00V: Battlefield Record Chapter 18 Armaments ;*GN Sword Kai :A modified and more powerful version of the original Exia's GN Sword, it is the Exia R2's primary weapon and mounted on its right forearm. The GN Sword Kai is visually similar to the GN Sword expect for a new blade made from newly developed material previously utilized in GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser's GN Sword III, granting it excellent strength and sharpness. Like the GN Sword, the GN Sword Kai can transform to Rifle Mode, where the blade is folded to reveal the muzzle to fire beams for ranged attacks. Thanks to the GN Sword Kai, the Exia Repair II's overall attack power is significantly improved over its predecessors. ;*GN Beam Saber :The Exia R2 has two GN Beam Sabers stored on rotatable mounts on the hips. This close combat weapon emits a beam blade made of GN Particles from its hilt when drawn. Since it can switch to GN Beam Dagger through adjustments, the original Exia's waist-mounted GN Beam Daggers are no longer equipped. ;*GN Vulcan :Like the original Exia, Exia R2 has a pair of small beam guns known as GN Vulcans built into its forearms. Although they have low firepower, their beams can be rapid-fired intermittently and they are effective in restricting enemy movements, damaging conventional weapons without E-Carbon armor, etc. ;*GN Shield :The same GN Shield as used by the original Exia, it is made from E-Carbon and its defensive ability is further enhanced by a GN Field. As long as it receives energy from Exia R2, it cannot be destroyed by conventional weapons. However, as the defensive capabilities of Exia R2 itself is already high, and since the GN Shield may be a hindrance when dual wielding weapons in close combat, the Exia R2 can be launched without it. Special Equipment & Features ;*Over Boost Mode :Like the original Exia, the safety devices of Exia R2's GN Drive can be deactivated to achieve a temporary 'boost' state. This draws out the GN Drive's full power and is known as "Over Boost Mode", but its use is usually discouraged. ;*Trans-Am System :In emergency situations, Exia R2 can activate Trans-Am and all of the compressed high-density GN particles accumulated in the Gundam are fully released, enhancing its thrust and defensive capabilities as well as boosting its output by threefold for a limited time. The entire Gundam also glows red as a side effect and afterimages are generated during movements. However, this system is a double-edged sword, as once it ended, the Gundam's performance will drop. This negative effect will last until the stored GN Particles within the Gundam return to normal level. History In the final battle with the Innovators, the GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser was severely damaged after battling Ribbons Almark's CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam and left with only a single GN Drive. This GN Drive was then fitted onto the Exia R2, which was prepared earlier by Ian Vashti upon Sumeragi Lee Noriega's orders, so that Setsuna could continue to fight. Setsuna in the Exia R2 then faced Ribbons and the [GN-000 0 Gundam (Type A.C.D) in one last battle. While the victory would go to Setsuna, the Exia R2 was severely damaged and its GN Drive was also damaged to the point of being inoperable. The Exia R2 was subsequently repaired into the GN-001REIII Gundam Exia Repair III for Setsuna's use on Earth. Picture Gallery Gn-001re2-gnswordkai.jpg|GN Sword Kai - Lineart Gn_burst.png|Exia R2's GN Drive during Over Boost Mode GN-001R2 Gundam Exia.jpg|Charging foward while in Over Boost Mode GN-001REII_Gundam_Exia_Repair_II.jpg|Appearance in SD Gundam G Generation Wars Exia0Gundam 754435.jpg|Vs. 0 Gundam Type A.C.D Artwork Gunpla Hg00-exia-repairii.jpg|HG00 1/144 GN-001REII Gundam Exia Repair II (2009): box art RG Gundam Exia Repair II.jpg|RG 1/144 GN-001REII Gundam Exia Repair II (P-Bandai exclusive; 2017): box art MG_Gundam_Exia_Repair_II.jpg|MG 1/100 GN-001REII Gundam Exia Repair II (P-Bandai exclusive; 2014): box art BB Senshi 334.jpg|SD Gundam BB Senshi GN-001REII Gundam Exia Repair II (2009): box art Notes & Trivia *In episode 25 of the first season, GN Flag's beam saber pierced Exia's right side, whereas in episode 25 of the second season the 0 Gundam pierced Exia R2's left side. *Along with the 0 Gundam, Exia R2 did not appear in Super Robot Wars Z2 Saisei-hen, included in the final scenario of Gundam 00 season two, where they were supposed to replace the role of 00 Raiser and Reborns Gundam. According to the rumors, the lack of funds is the reason for their absence in the game. Another is that the director didn't want to take away a player's upgrade for a much weaker unit. *In the recent G Generation video games (Wars, World, Overworld), as well as in SD Gundam Online, the Exia R2 lacks any sort of Trans-Am mode and/or attack. This maybe a reflection of the fact that Exia R2 did not utilize the system in the anime. *In the PSP game Gundam Memories: Tatakai no Kioku, Season 2 Setsuna's first combat unit is the Exia R2 instead of the GN-001RE Gundam Exia Repair or the 00 Gundam, later on skipping to the GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser before finally returning for its final battle with the GN-000 0 Gundam (Type A.C.D). **''Tatakai no Kioku'' is the first game to feature the Trans-Am mode for both the Exia R2 and the 0 Gundam, even after they recover their respective drives from the battle-damaged 00-Raiser. References External links *GN-001REII Gundam Exia Repair II on MAHQ.net ja:GN-001REII ガンダムエクシアリペアII Category:Gundam Exia